Action ou vérité ?
by Pauline et Rineca
Summary: OS de Pauline : Petit jeu pour distraire nos chers Mugiwara mais aussi pour mettre les pendules à l'heure pour certains...(si on peut dire ça comme ça !) ZoSan
1. Action ou vérité

**Nouvelle fic qui devrait comporter 2 chapitres je pense, dépend de mon inspiration...**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à monsieur Oda ! Qui fait un super travail avec !**

**Sinon bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Nous sommes sur le Sunny, c'est une journée normale ou presque... Cela faisait quelques semaines que Zoro et Sanji étaient ensemble. Personne n'était au courant (mis à part Robin voire Nami), ils ne savaient comment leur annoncer mais ils avaient décidé d'attendre de mieux se connaître avant de l'annoncer « officiellement ».

Et donc nous voici sur le Nouveau Monde en compagnie de nos chers Mugiwara. Il faisait beau, ils étaient en pleine mer et le capitaine, ne sachant que faire de ses dix doigts, décida de jouer à un jeu avec tout son équipage. Voilà tous nos chapeaux de paille réunis sur le pont du bateau (eh oui ordre du capitaine oblige !). Ils essayèrent de choisir un jeu convenable afin d'occuper leur capitaine et les propositions de jeux fusèrent :

\- Et si on jouait aux fléchettes ? Proposa Usopp sur le ton d'un vainqueur.

\- Et pourquoi on ferait pas un concours de corde à sauter ? Demanda Chopper.

\- Non ! Je sais on a qu'à créer une danse propre à notre équipage ! Lança Franky, super enthousiaste.

\- Totalement stupide, approuva le reste de l'équipage.

\- Alors une chanson ? Dit Brook.

\- Non plus, renchérit toujours le reste de l'équipage.

Ils allaient passer plus de temps à choisir le jeu que d'y jouer ! C'était ça les Mugiwara. Mais une voix s'éleva et annonça :

\- Je propose « action ou vérité », Robin venait d'attirer tous les regards vers elle en un instant et sourit de son sourire mystérieux qui cachait bien des choses...

Robin adressa un clin d'œil à Nami qui comprit qu'elle pouvait se faire de l'argent sur le dos de ses amis.

\- Celui qui ne fait pas l'action demandée ou ne répond pas à la question posée a un gage... Même Nami ! Rajouta-t-elle.

Tous acceptèrent. Mais un certain nakama voyait ce jeu d'un très mauvais œil : Zoro, il soupçonnait les filles de cacher quelque chose. Sanji ne voulait pas jouer à ce jeu et ayant le repas à préparer, partit en direction de la cuisine quand il se fit interrompre :

\- Tu joues pas avec nous ? Demanda innocemment son capitaine.

\- Non je vais préparer le dîner si tu veux manger à l'heure. Il sourit à son capitaine.

\- D'accord tu as la permission de ne pas jouer si c'est pour me préparer de la viande ! S'exclama le chapeau de paille.

\- Merci capitaine ! Ajouta le blond en lui souriant et en adressant un petit regard au sabreur par la même occasion.

Puis le jeu débuta. Luffy, toujours excité, demanda à Usopp :

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Hm... Action !

\- D'accord ! Alors... Il regarda autour de lui et vit un rocher au milieu de l'océan. Explose ce rocher avec le canon du premier coup ! Il pointa du doigt le rocher.

Usopp prit un canon, le régla et tira : en plein dans le mil' !

\- Waw trop fort Usopp ! S'extasièrent Luffy et Chopper avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Tire parfait du capitaine Usopp ! Se vanta-t-il.

\- Bon à Usopp de désigner quelqu'un maintenant, dit Robin.

\- Ok alors Brook ! Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité ? Yohoho !

\- Alors... Sur quelle île as-tu atterrit à notre séparation ?

\- Sur l'île Namakura, dans la tribu des longs bras (pas sûre) ! Yohoho ils m'ont tous pris pour un démon quand je suis arrivé ! Qu'est ce que j'ai rigolé ! Yohoho !

\- D'accord je veux pas connaître la suite... L'interrompit Usopp.

\- À moi maintenant ! Alors Nami action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité !

Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup à réfléchir : si elle avait dit "action", Brook lui aurait probablement, sûrement, voire très certainement demandé de lui montrer sa culotte et elle n'avait pas très envie.

\- Nami, quelle est la couleur de ta petite culotte ? Demanda Brook de son ton le plus sérieux qui le faisait ressembler à un pervers.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! Et un coup de poing bien placé, un ! Elle est rouge... Avoua-t-elle de peur de la menace de Robin, c'est à dire d'avoir un gage.

\- Bon à mon tour maintenant !

Elle regarda ses compagnons un à un avant de s'arrêter sur Zoro, qui avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il amorça un mouvement de recul et fit une grimace.

\- On va commencer à s'amuser, dit-elle avec un sourire sadique. Alors Zoro action ou vérité ?

\- Hm...

Il prit le temps de réfléchir ; vérité, il attendrait d'elle plutôt une question secrète du genre "qui amies-tu le plus sur ce bateau ?". Alors que "action" il s'attendrait plus à un truc du style un combat ou qu'il s'incline devant elle comme si elle était une princesse mais il préférait cela à une vérité et mettre à nu ses sentiments. Alors il répondit :

\- Action.

\- Ok ! Roule une pelle à Sanji.

Nami venait de prononcer cela comme si cela était normal et qu'elle avait cette question dans la tête depuis longtemps.

Zoro, lui, en resta bouche-bée. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, il devait rouler une pelle au sourcil devant tout le monde, "mais quelle sorcière celle-là !" Se dit Zoro. Il avait bien la poisse. Puis Nami réitéra sa question puisque Zoro ne réagissait pas.

\- Roule une pelle à Sanji ou sinon je triple ta dette.

Zoro ne voulait pas voir sa dette augmenter alors il se décida à faire ce que demandait leur navigatrice. Il appela alors Sanji mais avant il dit à Nami :

\- Ok mais alors laisse moi faire à ma façon. Il la regarda noir.

\- Si tu veux du moment que tu le fais ! S'ensuit de répondre la rousse.

\- Oï sourcil en vrille ! J'ai soif !

Sanji, l'ayant évidemment entendu, sortit comme une tornade sur le pont et commença à répondre :

\- Oï je suis pas ton chien Marimo picolo !

Le blond n'avait pas remarqué que leurs nakamas regardaient la scène intensément et avec curiosité pour savoir comment Zoro allait s'y prendre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire cuistot de pacotille ?

\- Que tu étais un pochtron !

\- Tu veux te battre tête d'anchois ?

Sanji s'approcha alors de Zoro. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, front contre front, jambe contre sabres. Ils commencèrent à se battre puis d'un coup Zoro jeta ses sabres à terre alors que Sanji allait abattre sa jambe sur la tête verte. Il lui prit son pied avant qu'il ne le touche, le tira vers lui, faisant perdre l'équilibre au Cook qui tombait parallèlement au sol. Il attrapa la taille du blond avant qu'il tombe parterre et se pencha pour poser sa bouche sur celle de son vis à vis. Mais le cuisinier avait fermé sa bouche et le vert n'arrivait pas à lui la faire rouvrir du fait de la surprise. Zoro se décolla de la bouche du blond et déclara :

\- Tu sais, c'est mieux si tu ouvres la bouche !

\- Mais... Humph...

Son amant avait profité de cette ouverture pour introduire sa langue dans la bouche du blond. Celui-ci ne résista pas à y répondre et passa ses bras, pendants quelques secondes auparavant, autour du cou du vert. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble à n'en plus finir. Elles se séparaient pour mieux se rencontrer. Zoro ne se souciait plus de leurs nakamas qui les regardaient avec amusement. Puis leur respiration se fit plus courte, ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Chacun put y voir le désir de l'autre et la passion qui découlait de leur acte passé. Ils reprirent vite contact avec la réalité quand ils entendirent un "boum". Zoro aida Sanji à se remettre debout, tout en le collant à lui avec une main sur sa taille en signe de possession. Maintenant, après cela, ils ne pouvaient plus se cacher. Ils se tournèrent vers l'équipage, gênés et virent d'abord que ces derniers les fixaient, amusés. Ensuite, ils aperçurent Usopp allongé au sol, ils déduisirent donc que celui-ci s'était évanouit ! Nami s'avança vers eux avec un sourire radieux et leur annonça :

\- On était au courant pour vous deux ! Même Usopp !

\- Quoi ? Mais comment ?

\- On aime pas trop qu'on nous mente les gars ! Alors c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé ça ! Dit-elle en s'adressant à Zoro.

\- Et puis vous n'étiez pas très discrets quand vous faisiez vos petites affaires ! Ou même les regards que vous pouviez vous lancer comme tout à l'heure ! Confirma Robin avec un clin d'œil à Sanji.

\- On était aussi peu discrets que ça ? Demanda Sanji. Je suis désolé mes mellorines que vous ayez dû entendre çaaaa ! S'excusa le blond.

\- On comptait vous l'annoncer de toute façon mais on savait pas trop comment et surtout comment vous réagiriez... Ajouta le vert.

\- Tu sais très bien Zoro qu'on est ouverts sur ce bateau, je crois même qu'on doit être les plus ouverts sur cet océan !

\- Désolés... Ils s'inclinèrent pour s'excuser.

\- Bon ça passe pour cette fois mais la prochaine fois que ça se reproduira je leur doublerai la dette, c'est compris ?

Tous hochèrent la tête comme quoi ils avaient compris.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas déesse de mon cœur, ça n'arrivera plus ! Je te le jure ! Dit le blond tout en tournoyant sur lui même et autour des filles.

Mais Zoro vit cela d'un très mauvais œil et attrapa Sanji par la taille quand il passa pas loin de lui et l'embrassa.

\- Tu vas pouvoir arrêter de tourner autour des filles maintenant puisque tout le monde sait qu'on est ensemble.

Sanji le regarda, interloqué :

\- Ça mon Marimo tu peux toujours t'asseoir dessus !

Et une nouvelle dispute s'ensuivit qui allait les mener à un nouveau problème...

* * *

**Bon et bien si ça mérite une review c'est toujours bon à prendre :)**

**Ah oui et pour la suite vous voulez une grosse dispute ou une "petite" sans grosse conséquence et bien guimauve ?!  
J'avoue que personnellement je suis partagée... Donnez moi votre avis :)**


	2. Scène de jalousie

**Salut ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic !**

**Je tiens à remercier RoronoaAgathou qui m'a un peu... Beaucoup aidé surtout pour la description de l'île et qui m'a aussi corrigé :) alors ce chapitre est une collaboration entre elle et moi :)**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
****Ah oui, j'allais presque oublier... Merci à celles et ceux qui review, ça fait grave plaisir ! merci ! merci !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Les Mugiwara étaient arrivés sur une île estivale depuis quelques jours maintenant. Elle était grande et habitée. Malheureusement pour notre pauvre sabreur, d'une grande majorité de femmes plus belles les unes que les autres qui se pavanaient dans les rues en pierre blanches de la ville. Les enfants couraient joyeusement à travers le marché de la place où il se trouvait une immense fontaine à l'eau cristalline. Les hommes quand à eux buvaient dans des bars en jouant à la belote dans la bonne humeur. Les autres habitants faisaient du shopping dans les petites boutiques colorées comme les maisons présentes. Cette île était connue **pour** ses belles femmes mais aussi pour les couples brisés qu'elle avait pu engendrer. Beaucoup d'hommes avaient été attirés par leur beauté et en avaient profité. Mais leurs épouses n'étaient pas de cet avis et les quittaient emportant leurs enfants avec elles. Les hommes s'en allaient alors, trop honteux pour s'afficher seuls et d'avoir osés tromper leurs femmes. Quand à celles-ci cela n'avait pas changé leurs habitudes et continuèrent de vivre normalement. Les chapeaux de paille restait sur cette île une semaine le temps que le loge pose se recharge. Nami, d'une humeur généreuse, laissa quartier libre à l'équipage et leur donna même à chacun des quelques sous pour faire leurs emplettes.

Chacun s'occupait comme il le voulait. Chopper, Usopp et Brook étaient partis faire des achats pour le bateau, Nami et Robin du shopping, Franky et Luffy, de l'exploration. Et notre couple préféré, des emplettes personnelles et une sortie en amoureux pour pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre. Ils se promenaient main dans la main mais Sanji comme à son habitude tournait autour des filles qu'il voyait. Zoro quand à lui grommelait dans son coin. Celui-ci en avait marre de passer après ces "déesses de l'amour" mais ne dit rien, il se contenta juste de bouder en silence.

\- Bon ça te dit d'aller manger un morceau ? J'ai faim ! Déclara le cuisinier, en s'allumant une clope.

\- Ok... Si tu veux.

Sanji remarqua que Zoro lui avait peu adressé la parole depuis un petit moment déjà. Il soupçonnait que le Marimo lui fasse la gueule alors il lui en parla directement :

\- Dis Marimo tu serais pas en train de me faire la gueule par hasard ?

\- Non... pourquoi tu dis ça ?dit Zoro continuant d'avancer sans regarder le cuisiner.

\- Parce que depuis tout à l'heure tu n'arrêtes pas de fuir mon regard et tu ne parles plus beaucoup ! Alors dis moi ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Mais rien ! T'es chiant sourcil en vrille !

Sanji s'arrêta puis tira le bras de Zoro vers lui ce qui eut pour effet de faire revenir le sabreur contre lui qui le rattrapa pour ne pas qu'il tombe à même le sol.

\- Mais t'es pas bien ou quoi sourcil en vhumph...

Le blond venait de plaquer sa bouche contre celle de son amant, surpris mais qui répondit au baiser.

\- Bon tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe maintenant ! Zoro baissa la tête et rougit légèrement mais ne dit rien.

\- Zoro c'est toi qui es chiant là !

Le vert grimaça à l'entente de son prénom, il allait prendre cher s'il ne parlait pas. Alors il se décida :

\- Je... J'aime pas... Quand tu dragues... Les filles... Il avait chuchoté les derniers mots mais Sanji comprit très bien ce qui le fit sourire.

\- D'accord je vois... Tu serais pas un peu jaloux sur les bords, toi ?

\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! lui dit le vert. Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi !

\- Ah oui alors comment tu appelles ça ?

Zoro ne répondit rien sachant que son amant avait raison.

\- C'est juste ça le problème ? Demanda le blond.

\- Quoi "juste" ça ? Tu te rends pas compte à quel point tu me fais du mal en les défendant ! J'ai l'impression que je passe après elles quoi qu'il arrive ! C'est blessant Sanji ! S'exclama t'il

*D'accord, là ça va mal tourner si je ne fais rien* pensa Sanji.

\- Zoro tu sais que je respecte les femmes... Il se fit couper par un le sabreur très énervé.

\- Je sais mais c'est pas une raison pour draguer tout ce qui bouge et qui a une paire de seins ! Est-ce que moi je vais aborder tous les mecs que je croise ? Non, alors tu pourrais au moins respecter ça ! L'amour que j'ai pour toi ! Si tu n'es pas capable de faire la part des choses... Alors c'est fini entre nous….

Le vert était devenu rouge tellement Sanji ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, ça le mettait dans tous ses états. Il n'accorda pas au cuisinier une seule réplique de plus et commença à partir dans une direction quelconque, ne voulant plus le voir. Il ne voulait pas quitter Sanji mais celui-ci ne comprenait pas alors il le fera. Mais son amant attrapa une de ses mains et déclara :

\- Zoro attends... Je pensais pas que tu en souffrais autant ! Je suis désolé... Si j'avais su... Crois-moi j'aurais arrêté mes "manies"... Zoro... S'il te plait... Ne pars pas... Je t'en supplie... Zoro !

Sanji était en larmes, il n'arrivait pas à les retenir et ne voulait pas. Zoro, son amant, l'homme qu'il aimait le quittait parce qu'il s'était mal comporté avec lui.

\- Zoro... Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça... J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre ! Je t'aime ZORO ! Le blond était encore plus en larmes qu'auparavant, se rendant compte qu'il était en train de perdre ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Il était passé au-dessus de sa fierté pour retenir son amant, celui qu'il aimait tant.

Le vert qui n'avait rien dit, se retourna et l'enlaça, ne supportant pas de le voir pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il le rassura en l'enlaçant tendrement.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Sanji mais s'il te plait... comprends moi !

\- Je te promets Zoro que je ferai attention dorénavant. J'ai pas envie qu'on se sépare à cause de moi !

Le cuisinier s'accrochait désespérément au sabreur et n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Zoro caressa alors ses cheveux d'or voulant l'apaiser.

\- Allé arrêtes de pleurer maintenant ! Et puis je préfère manger ce que tu prépares alors rentrons au bateau, annonça le vert doucement.

\- D'accord...

Ils se séparèrent et partirent en direction du bateau. Comme d'habitude Sanji dût rattraper Zoro qui allait dans la mauvaise direction. Pour finir il lui prit la main qu'il passa sur ses épaules pour se coller à son amant. Il le lâcha pour mettre sa main droite autour de la taille de son amant et son autre main attrapa la main du sabreur suspendue sur son épaule. Il ne comptait plus le lâché. Zoro quand à lui souriait de cette initiative, serrant un peu plus le cuisinier contre lui.

Quand ils passèrent dans les rues principales, les femmes étaient en grand nombre à se promener. Elles jetaient des regards aguicheurs au couple enfin plus au blond car le vert lançait des regards noirs à toutes celles qui s'approchaient d'eux. Sanji ne faisait pas attention à ces belles femmes mais quand elles le saluaient, il les saluait aussi et ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air de gêné le sabreur qui comprenait quand même la politesse du blond.

Ils arrivèrent au bateau et personne ne s'y trouvait à bord car Nami n'avait pas juger l'île comme dangereuse. Sanji leur prépara des onigiris, le plat préféré de Zoro, pour se faire pardonner. Le sabreur se contenta de prendre une bouteille de saké et de regarder, enfin plutôt de mater son amant cuisiner, qui s'activait aux fourneaux. Une fois terminé, le blond déposa les onigiris devant Zoro.

\- Tiens !

\- Merci mais tu étais pas obligé, tu sais...

\- Si, j'y tiens pour me pardonner, j'ai pas envie que tu souffres à cause de moi... Dit Sanji en baissant la tête, triste.

Zoro se leva et prit le menton du cuisinier entre ses doigts pour lui relever la tête et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Sanji tu étais vraiment pas obligé... Je veux juste que tu comprennes c'est tout !

\- Mais...

\- Non ! Répliqua-t-il tout en enlaçant le cuisinier. Il l'embrassa sur le front et dit : Mangeons maintenant.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux et dégustèrent tranquillement. Ils finirent très vite leurs assiettes. Sanji débarrassa et fit la vaisselle. Zoro l'aida néanmoins à l'essuyer. Une fois cela fini, ils s'installèrent dans la salle de l'aquarium et ils parlèrent un moment. Puis le cuisinier proposa un cocktail au sabreur qui accepta avec plaisir. Quand le blond revint, il posa son plateau à côté de l'algue et s'assit sur les genoux de celui-ci. Il embrassa son vert passionnément, il se frottât sensuellement contre lui. Mais Zoro repoussa doucement son blond et dit :

\- Cook si tu fais ça pour te faire pardonner tu peux arrêter !

\- Mais non Zoro, je veux te prouver que je tiens à toi... Que je t'aime... Alors laisser moi me faire pardonner s'il te plait... C'est la dernière chose que je te demande... Avoua Sanji.

\- Je sais pas... J'aurais l'impression de profiter de toi et que tu ne sois pas entièrement consentant.

\- Mais Zoro c'est moi qui te le propose...

\- Peut-être mais te sens pas obligé.

\- Zoro je veux te prouver mon amour et il n'y a que cette façon que je peux te le prouver... Parce que je ne peux que le faire avec toi.

Le bretteur détourna les yeux et rougit. Sanji sourit en voyant son amant comme ceci, il avait marqué un point. Alors comme ça le cuisinier ne voulait pas faire l'amour avec une personne que lui, Zoro se sentit tout de suite heureux.

\- Alors ? Demanda Sanji, impatient et tirant Zoro de ses pensées.

\- Bon c'est d'accord mais une dernière chose, j'aimerais juste que tu arrêtes de draguer toutes les femmes...

\- Merci Zoro ! Et je te le promets, j'arrêterai pour toi ! Sanji était soulagé, il embrassa Zoro et ajouta : je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime...

Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait dire ça, il trouvait ça niais et gamin voire pour les romantiques, en l'occurrence ce qu'il n'était pas. Mais son petit ami s'appelait Sanji et il était un grand romantique donc il s'efforçait de lui dire de temps à autre. Il demanda : Tu voudrais pas qu'on change d'endroit ? J'ai pas très envie qu'on nous surprenne et que quelqu'un te voit nu ! Tu es MON homme ! Pour confirmer ses dires il posa ses mains sur chaque fesse du blond, qui, surpris, poussa un petit cri. On peut aller dans la vigie ? Reprit il.

\- D'accord ! Viens !

Sanji descendit des genoux de Zoro et lui prit sa main. Ils sortirent en direction du poste d'observation et y montèrent. Arrivés en haut, le cuisinier poussa gentiment le vert sur la banquette pour qu'il s'assoit et qu'il se remette sur ses genoux. Ils entamèrent un long baiser passionné. Par ce bisou, ils se transmettaient tout leur amour pour l'autre. En même temps, leurs mains partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre, comme si c'était habituel. Les mains de Zoro allèrent flatter le fessier rebondi de son blond, en le malaxant. Le vert savait très bien que Sanji adorait ça et pour confirmer cela, ce dernier gémit. Tant dis que celles du blond caressaient le torse musclé du bretteur sous son t-shirt. Elles allèrent jouer avec le point... Enfin les points qu'il savait sensibles : les tétons. Sanji finit par enlever le t-shirt de Zoro et sa chemise. Les doigts experts du cuisinier titillèrent les boutons de chair de son amant qui durcissaient. Le vert gémissait faiblement et son amant sentit son érection se former face à ses caresses. Et pour bien excité son Marimo, le blond bougea son bassin faisant se frotter leurs érections à travers le tissu. Tous les deux gémissaient alors ils décidèrent de se déshabiller entièrement. Quand ce fut fait, ils continuèrent leurs affaires. Sanji profita d'être sur Zoro pour lui donner du plaisir. Il embrassa son Marimo puis remonta au lobe gauche du vert pour faire tinter ses boucles d'oreilles en or et mordiller son oreille. Le sabreur avait l'air d'apprécier puisqu'il émit un petit gémissement. Le blond continua sa décente vers le cou du vert et lui laissa une marque d'appartenance. Il descendit encore, léchant chaque parcelle de peau qui passait sous sa langue experte et arriva aux tétons déjà bien durs du sabreur. Il s'en occupa longuement en les mordillant, pinçant, suçotant, léchant, jusqu'à ce que Zoro perde la tête. Ce fut le cas car le vert se tortillait et s'accrochait aux cheveux de blé de son amant sous sa douce torture. Il se laissait aller comme le voulait Sanji et partageait son plaisir par sa voix rauque. Le blond sourit à la réaction du bretteur et descendit plus bas encore, il fit un bisou sur le nombril du vert et arriva enfin au sexe dressé de celui-ci. Il fit un autre baiser sur le gland tout en regardant le sabreur dans les yeux. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre : il se cambra. Sanji continua ses bisous sur le membre tendu du vert, passant un coup de langue parfois. Zoro criait son plaisir. Le blond décida de prendre en bouche le sexe dur de son amant. Il lui infligeait des va et viens lents au début puis rapide après que le sabreur bouge son bassin pour aller à la rencontre de sa bouche. Le vert adorait ce traitement, il ne criait plus, il hurlait son plaisir. Enfin vint la délivrance, il se libéra dans la bouche de son blondinet dans un dernier râle rauque. Sanji avala la semence, s'assit une fois de plus sur son amant et l'embrassa avec passion. Une des mains de Zoro partit sur les fesses du blond et ajouta trois doigts à leur baiser. Quand il estima qu'ils furent assez lubrifiés, il les posta devant l'entrée du Cook. Il en inséra un mais ne bougea pas le temps que son vis à vis s'y habitue. Puis le cuisinier bougea de lui-même son bassin, il grimaça au début et finit par ressentir du plaisir. *Il est excitant à regarder avec cette mine de plaisir sur le visage*. pensa Zoro dont le sexe se réveillait à nouveau. Il fait dire que le sabreur n'avait pas tort : Sanji se mouvait tout seul sur ses doigts, la bouche ouverte, avec un petit filet de bave qui parcourait sa barbichette, les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière et les petits cris sexy qu'il sortait étaient divins. Le vert fit entrer les deux autres doigts un par un. Quand il jugea Sanji prêt, il les retira et obtint en retour un gémissement de frustration de la part du blondinet. Le cuisinier regarda son amant en souriant, il se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa. Il prit le sexe dur dans une main et s'empala dessus. Les deux hommes lâchèrent un râle de bien-être commun. Avant de bouger, Sanji mît ses bras autour du cou de Zoro et ce dernier, ses mains sur les hanches du blond. Leurs bouches se rapprochèrent pour finir par se toucher, et leurs bassins bouger à l'unisson. Tout d'abord lentement puis plus vite. Leurs visages affichaient une mine luxurieuse, tout ce plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient, ils le partageaient par des cris ou par des baisers. La jouissance arriva rapidement et Zoro entreprit de masturber le sexe délaissé de son amant. Sanji se cambra et se libéra dans la main du vert alors que lui-même, pressé de toute part de son sexe, vint dans l'antre du cuisinier.

Le blond se laissa "tomber" dans les bras de son Marimo qui l'enlaça. Tous deux étaient pantelants et haletants, couverts de sueur mais heureux. Sanji retira le sexe de son amant en lui et l'embrassa avant de déclarer :

\- Je t'aime mon Marimo et je ne draguerai plus personne sauf une !

\- Ah oui ben tu peux partir alors... Zoro s'énerva, il pensait que Sanji arrêterait définitivement de draguer n'importe qui, il s'énerva encore plus quand son amant lui sourit.

\- Baka ! C'est toi que je continuerai de draguer ! Tu es le seul que je veux et que j'aime alors c'est normal que je te drague ! Il sourit à pleine dent.

\- Tch !

\- Fais pas la tête Marimo c'est un compliment !

Il embrassa son cher sabreur grognon et ils s'endormirent tranquillement rejoignant Morphée, toujours enlacés.

**FIN !**

**Bon bah surtout dite nous ce que vous en pensez en reviewant :)**


End file.
